


Talking 'Bout Bad Girls

by purplefruit



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Secret Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefruit/pseuds/purplefruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Yolanda and Regina almost kissed and the one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking 'Bout Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY got my shit together and started writing about these two disco princesses. The actual kiss is based on one of my headcanons (which totally happened btw huhu) and the title is taken from Donna Summer's 'Bad Girls', which I noticed was playing in a few scenes where Yolanda and Regina appear together.

They're listening to Misty Holloway, already all dressed up for Les Inferno. Regina is still dancing in front of the mirror, fiddling with her hairbrush. Mylene is long gone. Yolanda truly hopes she'll be able to sneak out, and that her parents won't notice. Especially her father. Yolanda has never said this to anyone, but she never liked Mr Cruz. Seriously, anyone who hates disco that much must have some problems. And she really doesn't want to know what'll happen to Mylene if her father figures out that she's planning on going out.

Yolanda shakes the thoughts out of her head and walks in front on the mirror, pushing Regina with her hip.

"Move over girl, I need to fix my hair."

"Can you do mine too ?' Regina asks, moving away from the mirror. "I can never get it pretty like I want it."

Yolanda sighs, but she feels a corner of her lips turn up. "Someday you gonna have to learn to do it yourself. I ain't gonna be there everytime you wanna go to the club."

"I knooooow, but you're so good at it !" Regina replies, smiling. At that, Yolanda feels her face heat up, and she knows the temperature in the room isn't causing this.

She always feels like that whenever Regina compliments her, or smiles at her, or laughs, or does anything, really. She has tried for some time to rationalize this as usual things you feel for your best friend, but the thing is, she doesn't have the same feelings towards Mylene. She loves her too, of course, but the love she feels for Mylene and the love she feels for Regina are different. And she doesn't know what to make of this. Or, more accurately, she does know, but she also knows that revealing these feelings could get her into trouble, not only with Regina, but possibly with her family. So she doesn't say anything, and the feelings stay deep inside her, unspoken.

Only it's very hard to keep her feelings buried when she gets to run her hands through Regina's hair for as long as she wants. She brushes and styles it, and if she leans down a bit more than necessary to get a tiny whiff of its scent, well. Regina didn't notice anyway.

Once she's done, Regina turns around, takes one look in the mirror and smiles so big Yolanda feels like her heart is bursting out of her chest. When Regina hugs her, she closes her eyes and basks in the moment, feeling light and heavy at the same time. Then Regina steps out of the hug, Yolanda opens her eyes and her heart stops.

She didn't get to fully appreciate Regina all dressed up before, and now that she has, she wishes she could take a picture and frame it. Regina's always pretty, but now she looks angelic. Her dress and makeup, along with her hair, Yolanda feels like she's gonna burst from how beautiful she looks.

Regina looks her up and down and smiles again. "Damn, girl, don't you look smoking !" she says, taking Yolanda's hand and twirling her around. Yolanda laughs, but her shoe catches on something and she loses her footing and almost trips, leaning heavily on Regina. When she looks back up, Regina's face is a few inches close to hers, and it's like the entire world freezes around them. Regina isn't smiling anymore. She's looking at Yolanda with her eyes wide open, and she has readjusted her hands so they're holding Yolanda's waist.

If it hadn't stopped beating entirely, Yolanda's heart would be out of her chest and spilling on the floor right now. She tightens her fingers on Regina's arm slightly and gulps. They're still pretty much leaning on one another, and Yolanda can feel Regina's breath on her face.

All of a sudden, Regina starts leaning in, and Yolanda's brain shuts down. She doesn't react, but she doesn't move away either. Is this really gonna happen ? Is she really about to kiss her best friend for the first time ?

She tightens her hold on Regina's arm, and the fingers of her other hand loosen.

Which makes her drop the brush she was holding.

Both of them jump apart at the noise it makes, and just like that, the moment is ruined.

"Shit, sorry." Yolanda bends down to pick up the brush, and tries to avoid looking at Regina when she stands back up. So instead, she looks out the window, and realizes it's already late.

"Fuck, we gotta run," Regina says, walking past Yolanda and out of the room. Yolanda takes a few seconds to collect herself, check herself out in the mirror, and follows suit.

 

-

 

Yolanda is going to kill them. She's seriously contemplating murdering her three brothers. And Zeke. After making them clean up the mess that their stupid party caused. She kicks a random cup on the floor and flops down heavily on one of the chairs.

  
"They really did mess up your parents' joint, fuck."

  
Regina sits down next to her, looking around the salon with wide eyes. At least her being there brings Yolanda that little bit of comfort. She can't imagine being alone in this mess.

  
"How we gonna explain that to Mom and Dad ?" she says, suddenly desperate. "It's their business, their whole life. They trusted us with it, they put me in charge, and look what happened."

  
"Hey, hey," Regina shifts closer to her and puts a hand on her knee."It's not your fault your brothers are stupid. They the ones who threw this together, they fucked up. You got nothing to do with it."

  
"I told them to give me twenty dollars."

  
Regina winces.  
"Well, you got a little to do with it. But you didn't buy that tape ! They did !"

  
Yolanda laughs. She really appreciates that Regina is trying to make her feel better despite this whole ordeal. She smiles and grabs Regina's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I'm glad you're here."

  
Regina squeezes her hand. "Like I was gonna leave you alone in here after the shit that just happened."

  
They both look up and stare at eachother, smiling sweetly. Regina pulls on her hand a little, and Yolanda knows what's about to happen.

Yolanda has been trying to pretend like the little moment they had before going to Les Inferno never happened, but it's difficult when Regina is practically living with them, when they spend 99% of their time together, with or without Mylene. Regina even sleeps over almost everyday, which means that at least 4 days a week, Yolanda wakes up exhausted because she spent the night talking with Regina or watching her sleep in silence.

  
Plus she's been battling with her feelings even harder ever since, because unless she's imagining things, Regina was definitely about to kiss her that night. Had she not dropped the brush, she's pretty sure it would have happened. Which means Regina might be feeling the same way about her. But since then, Regina hasn't said a thing either, and they've both been acting the same as always.

  
Yolanda's just really, really confused.

  
She pushes these thoughts aside in favor of gazing into Regina's eyes, who's still smiling and pulling on her arm. But for some reason, maybe because she's still in shock after what just happened in the salon, Yolanda freaks out. She drops Regina's hand and stands up abruptly.

  
"We uh, we should probably start cleaning up a bit," she says hastily, then dashes into a closet and grabs a broom.

  
Regina shoots her a confused look, but it doesn't last long as she shrugs and stands up. "Alright, let's get to it." She goes into the closet to retrieve some cleaning supplies, which leaves Yolanda to mentally slap herself for being so stupidly awkward. 

 

-

 

They leave Mylene to deal with things with her parents and uncle, and walk outside the bar. It's still hot as hell outside, but Yolanda doesn't care. This day was an emotional rollercoaster, from finding Jackie almost dead in his hotel room to that whole mess with the song, but it turned around in the most wonderful way.

  
"Can you believe we're really gonna record a song together ?" Regina asks, voicing exactly what Yolanda's thinking.

  
"No, girl, I can't !" Yolanda giggles, excitement coursing through her veins. "It's gonna be so great, and that song is amazing ! Mylene's gonna kill it."

  
"Girl, _we_ gonna kill it ! And then maybe we'll get signed to a real label ! "

  
They both laugh as they stop a few steps away from the bar. Yolanda takes a deep breath and looks around. Everything looks so much more beautiful, like her happiness is rubbing off on every building, every wall, every corner of the streets. Regina is no exception.

  
She looks as happy as Yolanda feels, and, Yolanda decides, it's a great look on her. Unconciously, Yolanda takes a step forward. Regina does the same, and they're as close as they were that time before Les Inferno. Except this time, the happiness Yolanda feels trumps her fear. Not completely though.

  
"I'm kinda scared," she breathes. "About, uh..."

  
"Yeah," Regina replies. "Me, too." Yolanda gets the feeling she's not talking about their possible record deal.

  
"It'll be alright, though." Yolanda takes a tiny, tiny step forward, and she can feel Regina's breath on her face once again.

  
"I hope so," Regina answers, and then she kisses her.

  
It's not deep, just a delicate brush of lips, but it feels like when she watches the fireworks on the Fourth of July. Except the fireworks are in her heart and spill throughout her entire body, making every nerve explode with sensations she's never felt before.

  
When Regina breaks the kiss, they stare at eachother for a few seconds before smiling. Yolanda breathes a sigh of relief.

  
"Uh, we should go," Regina says. "Papa Fuerte said he'll take us all home afterwards, and they should be done by now."

  
Yolanda nods. "Yeah, alright, let's go."

  
Before she gets the chance to walk ahead, Regina grabs her hands and laces their fingers together. Yolanda looks down at their joint hands and back up with a smile, pulling Regina along.

  
They'll talk about what this all means later, but for now, Yolanda will enjoy this moment and bask in the happiness she feels coursing through her. 


End file.
